


I Lie Here Charmed

by Bexxter



Series: KyluxXOXO 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Branding, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexxter/pseuds/Bexxter
Summary: Kylo gets what he’s been dreaming of - a permanent mark of Hux’s ownership





	I Lie Here Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Kylux board? Instructions unclear
> 
> For KyluxXOXO summer fest week two - Tattoo/High/Text
> 
> Title from Placebo's [ Every You Every Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YR_Mft7yIM) (one of my favorite songs for these sad boys)

“Is this going to work?”

“It should.”

“You’re sure?”

Hux held a small device, not much larger than a datapad’s stylus, and tried focusing on preparing it rather than Kylo’s line of questioning. “Yes, I’m sure. You trust I can brand you yet think I didn’t look into the proper equipment?”

Kylo stayed silent for a moment, mulling over Hux’s point. Still he remained curious and undeterred. “But where did you get it?”

“It’s none of your business how I procured this,” Hux said, sliding gloves nicked from the medbay onto his hands. “I figured you’re prefer something quick rather than have me repeatedly heat and press bits of metal into you. It’ll look better with this as well.”

Kylo sat on the edge of the bed, dark hair pulled off his neck into a tight bun to expose the tender skin beneath. He’d been begging for something like this for ages. Hux wouldn’t give him a collar (too ostentatious) nor a ring (too romantic). But Kylo needed to know who he belonged to. He needed to be marked as Hux’s even if no one would see. So finally, he presented branding - permanent and irreversible - and Hux agreed.

He heard a staccato rhythm buzz behind him as Hux tested the small machine.

“Are you sure about this?”

Kylo nodded. His insides twisted and it took every bit of focus he had to concentrate on controlled breathing and staying stone-still, but he was sure.

He steadied himself as if in one of his meditation exercises. He’d endured worse in his training under Snoke, that he knew. This was pain he wanted, pain he’d graciously and gratefully receive. He would be good for Hux - so desperately he wanted to be good for Hux. He would not flinch. He would not shout. He’d stay calm and quiet and receptive and thank Hux once everything was finished. Hux gripped his shoulder and leaned in.

_Do not move. Do not scream._

He cried out at the first burn. He didn’t jerk away, potentially ruining the mark, but he gasped. Part at the sudden pain, part at the beginnings of the high of knowing this was it. Now, whether Hux finished the brand or not, he’d always be marked by General Armitage Hux.

He held any further outburst pushing its way up his throat behind his teeth, compressing each scream into a low hiss in harmony with the hum of the cauterizer.

Hux’s hand moved elegantly, slowly dragging the laser over the base of Kylo’s neck. With little use for penmanship anymore, Hux practiced his handwriting once they’d agreed upon the branding; Kylo noticed the sudden appearance of a pen and crude scraps of paper on Hux’s desk or in his rubbish bin. Surely he could have practiced using a stylus and his datapad but Kylo deeply appreciated the extra step, even absconding with a piece of Hux’s discarded paper as a memento.

The etching into his skin continued. A slow drag of pain as each letter formed. The best comparison he had was a concentrated version of a lightsaber burn - nearly as hot, not nearly as horrible. He felt Hux finish the first letter now; they were halfway there.

The hum ceased. Heat pulsed in waves from the fresh burn. In only a few short minutes it was done.

Hux handed him a mirror, holding another focused on the work he’d just completed. In the twin reflection, Kylo admired the hot, angry scars forming the text _AH_ in Hux’s crisp lettering. The air stunk of his burnt flesh and the pain seared through him, concentrating in a throbbing ache at the site of the scar, but stars was it beautiful.

“Thank you,” he whispered. If he could he’d spend all his days staring at it. Tilting the mirror just right, he saw Hux. And when he saw Hux, he swore there was an equally mystified glint in his eyes staring down at his neck, hand resting just below the lettering.

“You’re expected to give me detailed status on the wound.” Hux met his eyes in the mirror. “I won’t have you sully my name with poor healing and misshapen scarring. You’re mine now and I hold the things I own to high standards.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Enjoy it.”

“I will.” Turning, Kylo draped himself across the bed while Hux left to put away the cauterizer and wash his hands. The cool blankets were a welcome contrast to the heat at his back.

The bed dipped under Hux’s returned weight. Kylo sighed dreamily when Hux began rubbing small circles over his back with one hand.

“I’d tear a sun in three for you,” Kylo murmured.

“You’re nowhere near that powerful.”

“One day I will be.”

“You’re delirious, Ren.”

Kylo sighed again, giving into the euphoria. “Yes.”

Hux’s initials on his neck, Hux’s hand on his back, Hux’s legs pressed against him as Hux sat and he lay. Everything was too much - the analgesic efforts of his endorphins swallowing him, the sheer joy of the ache and knowing what and why it was there. Kylo wanted to capture this bliss forever, wrap himself in it on the nights spent away from Hux, relive this over and over until it was etched in his brain as permanently as _AH_ was into his skin.

“Thank you,” he muttered again, dreaming of the tough, white scars that would denote his ownership for years to come. “Thank you.”

\---

If Snoke knew about the brand, he made no mention of it when Kylo reported to him for his next assignment details. Not to gloat, but he preened at the thought of his efforts to conceal his relationship with Hux working. His days under Snoke shrunk; soon he’d rid himself of the old monster and Hux would be so proud of him, wouldn’t he? Snoke’s head and ultimate power delivered upon a platter.

Now storming his way onto the bridge, Kylo stopped next to Hux with a curt, “General.”

“Ren.”

“I have my orders. I depart for the Unknown Regions at 0600. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”

“Glad to have you out of my way.” With glance to the crew behind them and assured they were all busy with their respective duties, Hux looked to Ren. “Come back to me in one piece,” he said, voice low. “I don’t care to have my property broken.”

The burn of Hux’s initials felt warmer at the mention. He wanted so desperately to gently touch it, peel down his robes and flash it for all to see. Instead he ever-so-slightly bowed his head. “Of course, General. I wouldn’t dare defile what is yours.”

Smirking, Hux mouthed ‘Good boy’ before both men turned back to gaze at the endless space sprawling before them. And Kylo knew without a doubt he would lay waste as many suns as it took to give it all to Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me or something on [ tumblr ](http://thatnerdbexter.tumblr.com)


End file.
